The Second Year's Host Club
by SAKUTOnoSai
Summary: Based on the Anime, not the manga. Haruhi over the end of the third trimester in her first year at Ouran became involved with Hikaru Hitachiin, but that's not where problems begin. They begin after the end of year, when early spring dawns her second year!


Chapter One: End of Spring Break

Haruhi Fujioka. A lovely common japanese girl with short dark hair and in a boys private school uniform for the elite private highs school, Ouran Academy, which if not for her excellent grades and the pull of a couple board members she would not be able to afford.

It was her first day back to school and her first day as a second year and now that the classes were over it was time to go to work. You see, she had a secret. Well, you already know the secret. She's a girl.

The entire school thought she was a boy. As her class-men and friends, Hikaru and Kaoru so politely phrase it, she had hair shorter than theirs, she was flat chested nearly as a wash board and furthermore the charade had worked for the entire year before, no thanks to their King, Tamaki.

Tamaki Suou, king of her day job and the purpose of why she pretended to be a boy. King of the Ouran High School Host Club.

It was where these beautiful, rich boys with too much time and money on their hands entertained the beautiful rich girls of the school who also had too much time on their hands. "A playground," Tamaki said, "for the super rich and beautiful."

While originally she hated such a debauchery, she actually quite loved being in the club and it certainly gave her something do outside of studying.

It was the south building on the top floor at music room three. Unused by the school, Tamaki and Kyoya had claimed it in their first year to use as the club house, sort of speak.

She reached out take the door handle, but was interrupted by a voice, "Don't bother," they said in unison from just down the hall.

The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Kaoru was the younger twin (as she'd found out over the break) and the wiser, while Hikaru was the more aggressive one and the pitcher for their twincest charade.

"Tamaki is running late," Kaoru began, "he had to go pick up Kyoya-sempai." Hikaru finished. "He's been out of town," Kaoru explained and Haruhi nodded.

"Yeah, Hikaru told me. I thought he'd be here by now. It's not like him to be late," She said as Kaoru came to a stop and his brother continued, "Hey," She said with a smile before kissing him once.

"Well, aren't you forward," Kaoru chuckled, leaning against the corner.

"Jeeze," Hikaru blushed looking at his brother, "I just thought I'd get that in before she magically transforms back into a boy."

Haruhi slapped him on the back of the head and Kaoru burst into laughter.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Hikaru yelled at Haruhi who just gave him a surrendered, but content look and he began taking deep breathes.

"Okay, boys and boy's, calm down," Said a taller gentleman walking down to meet them swinging a key ring around his finger. He was embellished with glasses and a natural sheen in his black hair. He was not dressed in uniform, but in a fine black suit, "Sorry that I'm late, I had a business meeting that my father could not get me out of with some of the top investors in the Ootori Business demanded that the owner be present. I should take it as a compliment, so don't complain." He explained cooly, "For reference, Tamaki is still late because he's gathering up the contestants. Which means that today our business is closed except to a select few girls later this evening, which means for the time being you're precious girlfriend can continue to be so."

"Contestants?" Haruhi asked as Kyoya began unlocking the doors.

"Oh right, Mori and Honey aren't here anymore," Kaoru began, "so we need to fill the slots," Hikaru finished as Haruhi held his hand.

"Oh," Haruhi said, with a sinking feeling in her chest as she pulled Hikaru into the music room. I had forgotten about that, she thought.

SHe stopped dead, however, when they entered to not the sight of countless tea tables mounted with chairs and few pianos, but a tall blonde she knew as Tamaki with a gang ("Okay maybe just four," she thought) of young first and second year gentlemen.

"Hello, my sweet Princess and my other fine gems!" He said exuberantly with a great smile upon his beautiful face, "The Gentlemen you see before you are the four top contenders for our fabulous and spectacular host club." He said with a spin that in of it's graceful self had swagger, "hopefully in today training they show to be not only the fine gentlemen I have discovered but symbols of the majesty we have demonstrated for our customers, the fair ladies of this glorious academy.

Haruhi and Hikaru froze at the sight of Tamaki standing upon his throne with the two lackies on either side. Kaoru walked up beside the two and began to clap solitarily while Kyoyo entered not bothering to stifle his grin.

"Gentlemen," Kyoya began, pushing in between Haruhi and her boyfriend to purposefully break up their hand holding, "while our King, Tamaki is your boss, I am your manager. With that said, my words, unless over ruled by Tamaki and Tamaki alone, are the very words of god. Now, our job is best described by Tamaki, but we have in the past found that meeting certain stereotype helps categorize business. Our boy lolita and our strong silent type…" Haruhi noticed Tamaki inconspicuously point at one of the taller first years, "…over the new school year, but what remains is as followed," He pointed directly at Tamaki, "The sweet prince. He is our class act, if there is ever a gentlemen to learn from it is him and while he can at times say something incredibly stupid, it is few a far between to a lady." he then pointed at Kaoru and Hikaru. Haruhi now understood why she was separated from them, "The mischievous types. They also double as our forbidden fruit, as they just naturally have a homosexual appeal. Seme," he pointed at Hikaru then moved his finger towards Kaoru, "Uke." He then directed his point to Haruhi, "Which brings me to him. This is our natural. Haruhi Fujioka barely has to try. He just opens his mouth the girls love every word. He is calm and relaxing and easy on the eyes." He held out his hands and Haruhi took it and stepped forward beside him, "He is also a she. Haruhi Fujioka is a beautiful young woman who has been with us for about a year passing as a boy. She doesn't care what sex people refer to her as, but we will refer to her as a girl behind the scenes out of respect. You are all sworn to secrecy or I will ensure that all four of you are barred from any elite schools this close to tokyo for the next decade. I am not a product of my father's money, but of my own. Capisce?"

"Yes, sir!" They said as Tamaki was now sitting in his throne.

"Finally, there is me, the cool type."

"Let's move to the couches and continue on a higher note. Haruhi dear," Tamaki said stand up, "one of these boys will become our dog by the end of the day, but could you possibly make us some tea and instant coffee for old time sake while me and Kyoya speak them?"

Haruhi sighed and looked up in distaste, "Yes," She turned and made for the side room which contained a full-sized kitchen, "Damn fucking rich people," she mumbled as she began turning on gas burners and hunting for the nearest tea pot that wasn't _too_ fancy.

Once setting the water to boil she stepped back and jumped as she bumped into something, she bolted around to see Hikaru also stepping back. She sighed in relief.

"I came to help," He said, and she motioned to the already potted water, "You seemed annoyed and boss gave me a nod when I motioned."

"Minorly annoyed," she leaned against the cupboards beside the great stove, "it's fine. I'm used to it by now."

"Hey," Hikaru said walked up to her and placing his hands on her hips as he leaned down to meet her off gaze, "after today, we'll have new slaves!" She rolled her eyes and kissed him and he reached his hand up to her head and push his fingers into her hair as they came closer and she exhaled as they separated and he sighed before she said anything.

"I missed you while you were gone," she said between breathes and he laughed.

He put his hands back on her sides and lifted her up to sit on the counter, "So any ideas for thursday?" He turned around leaned into the counter beside her.

"Knowing Tamaki he's already planned something involving cute pinnate fill with cake," She answered as Hikaru laughed.

* * *

><p>"So tomorrow afternoon I would like open with a simple tea party to demonstrate each of your unique, pardon my french, je ne sais quoi," Tamaki said then cleared his throat and thought, "your persons, gentlemen," and the boys chuckled, "Mama, the schedule," He held his hand and Kyoya dropped his clipboard into Tamaki's hand.<p>

"Yes, daddy," Kyoya began as Tamaki over looked the written plans, "Basically, as a group we will welcome our first costumers."

"With exuberant grace and romantic charm," Tamaki interjected.

"Yes, parallel to that of the gods. Then I divvy them out to each of you. Normally I sit out most appointments as I have to manage the catering, make sure everything is on schedule and keep track of who to bill. So if you have questions come to me, however tomorrow I will be entertaining a number of prestigious young ladies so in that case go to Tamaki and he will advise you. Anyway, we begin with tea and simple conversation. Don't lay it on too thick as you may be entertaining multiples while we're excepting our walk ins and deciding to who get's what demographic. As the day goes on, I will be making appointments for the rest of the week, setting up our usuals and then we will be receiving some more individualized appointments and you gentlemen will get demonstrate you're zest and I will see if we can't fit any one or two of you in with one of us or substituting to free us up for another walk in who might want to speak directly to the King."

"I will require seeing all of you dance, most likely with either Kaoru or Haruhi today and I have requested a number of ladies later this evening to come in work with you."

"Obviously, we'll want to give them make overs today," Kaoru added, looking at the smallest of the first years who looked considerably scruffy compared to the others.

"Obviously," Kyoya added.

"I'm having flashbacks from our natural joined our fine demonstration! Speaking of which," Tamaki stood up, "You're names again. You first," He pointed at the scruffy haired short one.

"Hikaru Takimoto."

The next was a tall, dark, silent type. First year, broad shouldered and brown haired, "Jonouchi Inio."

The third was a second year with glasses and grin as wide and bright at Tamaki's, "Akira Okitakana

The last was another first year was longish black hair and blue eyes, "Akemi Tanaka,"

"Yes. Well after talking, I think I've figured it out, Kyoya," He said handing the board back to him, "Jo will be our tough, silent type. Hika Two to be determined. Akemi is our lady killer. Akira to be our listener. Perfect! Excuse me while I go check on the tea, then we're putting you lazy brutes o work!" He said jubilantly as he walked for the tea kitchen.

He pulled pen the door and found the sight of Haruhi on the counter and Hikaru checking the boiling water.

"Well, hello, love birds," He said closing the door behind him, "do you know a watched pot never boils?"

Haruhi shrugged, "Whatever. I have nothing better to do and you Kyoya do all the technical explainations."

"That is no way to act! We're welcoming new members of our precious club!" He demanded approaching them with mixed joy.

"Speaking of which, how are they so far, boss?"

"Fairly well, actually. They are magnificent gentlemen. With you and you're brother working your magic, by tomorrow they should be ready for the real thing," Tamaki explained walked over to pull the tea off the burner as it had just begun to whistle and Hikaru got out of Haruhi's grasp to get the other pot for the coffee, "First we need to make them look like hosts."

"All over that, boss," Hikaru said with a grin.

"And if you don't mind, I would like Haruhi to dance with each of them so I can see if they need work," Tamaki added and the other two gave his a look of a thousand cancers.

"Great…" Haruhi and Hikaru said in unison.

"Oh come now princess, with all the girls that swoon upon you're gorgeous face, wouldn't you rather a slew of boys swooning over but a single dance with you?"

"Not really," She said truthfully, "I kind of already have a dance partner."

"Come on do it for, daddy! THe new members of our family need to be house trained," Tamaki swooned as he stirred the coffee powder into the tea.

"Fine," Haruhi hopped down and proceeded out into the music room as the other two followed with the tea and coffee.

* * *

><p>Complete Disaster.<p>

"And one and two and go!" Tamaki began playing and Haruhi on instinct attempted to lead, causing her and Akemi to stumble and hit floor so hard he got a bump on his head. In the second attempt he did excellent, but got too dizzy and was sent to the school doctor after almost bring Haruhi down with her again.

Then while alone with Hikaru 2, Haruhi paid a compliment only be returned with a pick up line. A good and classy one, but still majorly annoying as she just squirmed awaiting the return of Tamaki, a flamboyance she could handle.

Akira had two left feet as she discovered after he stepper her more times than she cared to count.

Hikaru 2 was good, but robotic and Kaoru, for sake of his brother, cut in and took her place. Jo was horrible altogether.

Kaoru was quickly frustrated and handed him off to Haruhi and the two meshed even worse before they hit the floor.

THis created a seen because of all the falling that took place, his was the most ungraceful. Landing while copping a feel, though clearly not on purpose.

It took two of the boys and Kyoya to hold back Tamaki and Hikaru.

"NO BODY TOUCHES DADDY'S LITTLE GIRL LIKE THAT!" "YOU BASTARD WAIT TILL I GET MY HAND ON YOU!" "I'm so sorry!"

"It's, uh, fine. Unfortunately, that's not the first time this has happened."

Then Haruhi was put to work hunting for the proper fitted uniform for Hikaru 2, as his was not the right the size.

Hikaru and Kaoru had to call in favors to get the hair dressers out and Kyoya rushed for an optometrist to bring a mobile lap with him to replace the glasses of one of the boy's with contacts.

Then while alone with Hikaru 2, Haruhi paid a compliment only be returned with a pick up line. A good and classy one, but still majorly annoying as she just squirmed awaiting the return of Tamaki, a flamboyance she could handle.

And of course for the rest of the afternoon they spent their time cleaning and preparing the hall for the following day to Tamaki and Kyoya's specifications.

* * *

><p>Hikaru and Haruhi sat in the shade of the bus stop nearest to the academy, "I hate public transportation," he said crassly and she glanced at him.<p>

She smiled, "Why didn't you just get a ride with Kaoru? Saved me some yen," She looking away from him to hide her smirk.

"I, ugh. Apparently he gets enough of me on a regular basis. He said I should go with you without him," He said a bit agitated.

"He's a smart guy," She said looking at him, holding her hand towards him.

He glanced at it and then looked around blushing, "This isn't the club."

"Hikaru," She with a sigh, "I'm the nonconforming cross dressing daughter of a tranny commoner wearing a men's school uniform for the most prestigious school in Japan and I'm sitting with a guy who's wearing a fifteen hundred dollar casual outfit at a public bus stop. I don't care. Neither should you." Hikaru stared her in the eyes and sighed and grabbed her hand.

"If there is one thing Tamaki gets right, it's romance. The french," He said with the slightest disgust in himself.

"Annoying, I know," She said boredly, still bemused by one of the boys who couldn't dance to save his life.

Hikaru looked in every direction and up down the tree five times before her learn over and kiss her on the head.

After the bus ride to the 'burbs, they walked to Haruhi's apartment complex. By then, the sun was setting and Haruhi pulling Hikaru into the Fujioka apartment.

"Where's you're dad?" Asked Hikaru as he slipped out of his shoes.

"Karuizawa, vacationing with friends," Haruhi said dropping her bag beside the television.

"Sweet, we're alone," He added, also setting his bag down.

"Don't get any funny ideas." She said unbuttoning her uniform and he put his arms around her took her jacket and began to undo a button blindly.

"What and let you undress without my help?" He said smoothly.

She shot his glance to end all glares and lightening surged through spine, "Just because that shit works on our customers doesn't mean it's going to work with me. We both know you can over take me, but we also know between dad and Tamaki you'd end up as road kill before the end of the week."

Hikaru shivered for a moment and said, "FIne," He quickly undid the last button and let go of her, "You go change, I'm going to see what's on TV." She disappeared into the other room and Hikaru looked around the apartment.

He hadn't visited since the two had moved. THe decor was more mixed between western and common. The tatami mats from the old house covered the floor, but since Wanka had invested in a futon couch some folding chairs as he had come to entertain a lot more.

Hikaru reached down and turned on the television, but ignored it as he walked over to the kitchen and took in just how tiny it was. His closet was bigger than their apartment trifold.

He settled reluctantly on the sofa and lean back to stare at the light coming off the old cathode ray tube.

"We should have gone to my estate. A lot more room and comfortable sofas," He said blankly.

She, now in a t-shirt and shorts, sat down beside him, "Shut up," she said placing her head on his chest, "Hikaru."

"Huh," He audited as he realized what he was staring at, "Hitachiin stock just rose. Looks like you're boyfriend is rich."

"You damn rich people," She sighed.

End of Chapter 1. Clean Cut.


End file.
